


Five-Second Rule

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Kissing, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen's had a really bad day.  Danni takes it upon herself to cheer her customer up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Second Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an unprompted femslash fic for quite a long time now, and I find these two ladies extremely sexy, so I decided to throw them together in a fic, and this is what happened.

Danneel had just finished wiping down the tables in the cafe when she saw a woman sitting at a table on the patio. She winced, wondering what it was going to take to get the woman to leave. It was closing time, and usually anyone who was out there late at night wasn't happy about being asked to leave.

She dropped her cleaning rag on the counter and headed out the door, but as she walked up to the table, she realized the woman was crying. Her hands were covering her face, elbows on the table, and her shoulders were shaking just a bit, her long hair hanging over her face and hands.

Danni recognized her. She'd been one of the last customers, and she'd gotten a sandwich. Danni remembered writing "Gen" on the wrapper, as per the order, so she assumed the woman crying at the table was named Gen.

"Hey," Danni said softly, leaving some room between her and the customer so she wouldn't startle her.

Gen sucked in an inelegant snort as she flinched, pulling her hands away from her face and looking up at Danni with wide, red-rimmed eyes. She was beautiful, even though she'd been crying. The red baby-doll shirt and matching plaid skirt only made her look even more innocent, more lost and sad, more fucking adorable.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Danni said, smiling that smile Jensen always told her melted his heart. And anyone else she flashed it at.

"It's okay," Gen, shaking her head and wiping at her face.

"Stupid question time, but are you okay?" Danni asked.

The woman sighed. "I'll live," she said, then blushed. It was adorable. "I've just had a really bad day. And I love your sandwiches, so I came here to cheer myself up, but then...," she said as she gestured to the tiled patio floor beneath them.

"Oh, sweetie," Danni said when she saw the sandwich. It was all over the place, a big mess, but she didn't care so much about that. She was more worried about Gen, so she tugged on her sleeve, waiting for the woman to look up at her again. "C'mon inside."

"I'm okay," Gen said, waving her off. "Just gimme a few minutes to get my shit together and I'll get outta here. I know you're closing up."

Danni smiled at her. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Come inside with me and I'll make you a new sandwich."

Gen sniffled, her bottom lip wobbling. "I'm sorry. I don't have any more money. That's part of why I'm sitting out here crying like a baby," she said, chuckling at herself as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I really shouldn't have bought a sandwich for myself. I can't afford it. But they're so fucking good. And after the day I've had, I just wanted something to really enjoy, and that secret sauce you make is amazing." She groaned, closing her eyes a little, then said, "Oh, and the tomatoes and lettuce, and the cheese."

Danni couldn't believe how adorable this woman was, and she really couldn't stand to see her so sad anymore, so she took her by the hand. "Get in here and I'll make you a fresh sandwich, no charge."

"You don't have to do that," Gen said, but she allowed Danni to help her up.

"You're right," Danni said, "I don't _have_ to."

Gen chuckled, but followed Danni into the cafe, wiping the remaining tears from her face and sniffling a little.

Danni let go of Gen's hand to walk behind the counter, but she waved at the stools. "Have a seat. I'll make one special just for you," she said, winking at her.

Gen blushed again, and it was just so fucking adorable that Danni stopped halfway to the sandwich center. "What's your favorite drink?" she asked.

"Really?" Gen asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Yes, really," Danni said, chuckling.

"Well, I really like that strawberry lemonade you make," Gen said, then bit her lip.

"You got it," Danni said before turning the lights off on the main breaker, the ones that lit up the sign up front, the patio lights, and most of the lights in the dining area. Only the kitchen and barstool areas were lit.

"I love that you put real strawberries into the lemonade," Gen said, hopping up onto a stool, then leaning on the counter, all elbows and awkward movements.

Danni was so relieved to see the smile on Gen's face. It was a nice change from the tear tracks and pink splotches. "My dad was one of the first ones to do that years ago. He'd dump strawberries into his glass and my mom would just laugh at him. Then when it became cool, he teased the shit outta her."

Gen smiled. "That's so cute! Your parents sound adorable."

"They're pretty awesome," Danni said, nodding as she spread a generous amount of her special sauce over the bread before piling all the ingredients on top. She cut the sandwich in half, then put it on a plate and set it in front of Gen.

"Thank you _so much_ ," Gen said, ducking her head in a move that was so fucking adorable Danni just wanted to hold her. And kiss her. And do lots of dirty things to her.

"You're welcome," Danni said, then filled a glass with lemonade and strawberries. She grabbed a few slices of lemon and pushed them onto the rim of the glass, added a bendy straw to the drink, then put the glass in front of Gen.

"Oh, this is so good," Gen said, eyes closing as she almost melted against the counter, chewing her sandwich happily.

Danni chuckled. "I'm glad you like it," she said as she came out from behind the counter and pulled herself up onto the barstool next to Gen.

"No, I really, _really_ love your sandwiches," Gen said, then took a sip of her lemonade. "I come here at least once a week, and I always have the money to pay for it. I just didn't today."

"I don't mean to pry," Danni said carefully, "but I'm kinda like a bartender. If you feel like sharing your problems with me, I'm here to listen."

Gen took another bite of her sandwich and moaned, the sound so pleasured that Danni felt her clit twitch.

"It was my fault," Gen said with a mouthful of sandwich. "My brother is a fuck-up, but when he asks me for things, I have a hard time saying no. I need to stop, but he's my baby brother, and I just have this feeling every time he asks that it'll be the one time he'll straighten up and change his ways, but he never does."

"I'm sorry," Danni said.

"Yeah, me too," Gen said, wiping her lips with a napkin. "He asked to borrow my car. I said yes without knowing he'd gotten his license suspended. So when he got pulled over for driving like an idiot, he got hauled off to jail and my car got impounded."

"Ouch," Danni said, wincing.

"I should've left him in there," Gen said, shaking her head, "but I got him out, which was twenty-five hundred. And I spent another seven hundred getting my car out of impound."

"Seven hundred in impound fees?" Danni asked, eyes wide. "How long was it there?!"

Gen snorted, waving the sandwich around as she gestured with her hands. "Apparently my little brother has done this with a few other cars and just left them there. I didn't know it. But they decided to charge me for it."

"I didn't even know they could do that," Danni said, reaching over the counter to grab a bag of chips. She opened them and dumped some out onto Gen's plate.

"Ooh, thank you!" Gen said, popping a chip into her mouth and munching. "Yeah, I didn't know they could do that either, but when I called Jared, a friend of mine, he said that yes, they can do it even though they're not really supposed to. An impound lot is private property, and they can pretty much do whatever they want."

"Wow," Danni said, shaking her head as she bit down on a chip.

"Yeah, wow is right," Gen said. "Money's been a little tight recently because I was out of work for a few weeks, and I ran out of savings. The impound and bail fees cleared me out."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Danni asked, her stomach clenching over Gen's brother and what he'd done.

"I've got an apartment," Gen said, nodding. "It's all paid up for this month, including utilities. And I get my next paycheck in two days. I'll just have to be really careful until then. I've got groceries at home, and I can easily walk to work, so I don't have to worry about gas."

Danni smiled. "Sounds like you've got it all worked out."

Gen shrugged. "I'm the type that likes to plan ahead. And when I'm not bailing my brother out of jail or stuck without a job, I'm doing pretty well for myself."

"Well, don't be too hard on yourself," Danni said, grazing Gen's left arm with the tips of her fingers. "I think I'd be crying too if the same thing happened to me."

Gen blushed. "Thank you," she said, then took a sip of her lemonade. "You've got a beautiful shop," she said as she glanced around. "It's always clean and your food is just amazing."

"Thanks," Danni said. "It's hard work, but I love it."

"It's nothing like the shithole I'm working in," Gen stage-whispered, then grinned. "I only took the job because I needed it, and as soon as I can find something better, I'm outta there. I'd never eat there."

"Well," Danni drawled, "if you're looking for a job, I'm hiring."

Gen chuckled. "You don't have to do that. I wasn't fishing for a handout."

"It's not a handout," Danni said. "I need another line server because one of mine moved away about a week ago. If you want the job, it's yours."

"Really?" Gen asked, eyes widening.

"Yup," Danni said.

"Oh, my God," Gen said, reaching out and putting her arms around Danni's neck, hugging her. "Thank you so much!" she nearly squealed before pulling back, a bit of a shell shocked expression on her face. "Sorry. I was just really excited," she said, the blush on her cheeks again.

Danni smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind a hug from a beautiful woman," she said with a wink.

Gen blinked at her for a moment, then rested a hand on Danni's thigh. "Well, this day is turning out so much better than I thought it would," she said with a little smile.

"I'm glad I could put a smile on that beautiful face," Danni said, leaning a little closer.

"Me too," Gen said as she leaned in too, then pressed her lips to Danni's.

Danni let Gen set the pace. After all, the poor woman had a rough day. If she wanted gentle and tender, she could damn well have it. And then Gen bit her bottom lip, and all bets were off.

"Sorry," Gen said with an adorable smirk.

"I'm doubting your sincerity for some reason," Danni said as she stood up and wrapped her hands around Gen's head, holding her just where she wanted her before she kissed her again, this time licking the seam of Gen's lips, pushing her left leg between Gen's legs, moaning as Gen surged up, wrapping her legs around Danni's.

Danni ran her fingers down Gen's neck, over her chest, and then to her skirt, telegraphing her movements in case Gen wasn't up for that. But when Gen didn't stop her, Danni put her right hand under Gen's skirt and found a pair of panties. They were lacy and soft. Danni ran her fingers over the panties, teasing Gen as she moved between Gen's legs.

Gen wrapped her arms around Danni's neck and almost climbed her. Danni chuckled into the kiss, lifting the smaller girl and setting her down on the counter.

"Hey!" Gen said, pouting at her. Gen was way too high up to get kisses, and apparently she didn't like that.

The expression on her face changed rather quickly when Danni slowly leaned down and kissed Gen's left knee, then licked her thigh before kissing her leg yet again, Danni's left thumb rubbing over Gen's pussy through the panties.

Gen spread her legs, eyes even darker than before, and Danni just couldn't resist that offer. She put her right palm on Gen's chest and gently pushed her back, copping a feel of one of her little tits and smiling when Gen eagerly dropped back and spread her legs even more.

Danni kissed her way to Gen's panties, then licked Gen's crotch, the skirt up over her head. Gen gasped, then let out a moan that made Danni's clit twitch.

"Please," Gen said, voice breathy and so fucking hot that Danni shivered.

"Please, what, baby?" Danni asked from under the skirt, placing little kisses over Gen's pussy and inner thighs.

"Want you to lick me," Gen said, the words a little halting, as if she wasn't normally a dirty talker during sex.

Danni thought it was adorable. She needed to hear more. "I _am_ licking you, sweetie," she said.

Gen let out a whimper. "No, I...," she said, but the words were lost on a moan as Danni wiggled her tongue over Gen's pussy through the material.

"No, what?" Danni asked, glad that her smirk was hidden by the skirt.

"Y-your tongue," Gen said. "Oh!"

Danni almost chuckled out loud as Gen's whole body shook. Gen had almost had an orgasm already, and all Danni had done was swipe her tongue over the elastic band of the panties where it met the skin of Gen's pussy.

"Please, I want you inside," Gen said, desperate. "Wanna feel your tongue inside me."

Danni smiled. "Such a good girl," she said as she reached up and took hold of the panties, pulling them over Gen's cute little ass as she lifted, then down her legs. Danni stood up straight and made eye contact with Gen as she held the crotch of the panties up to her face and sniffed.

Gen's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God," she said, then grinned. "That was hot."

Danni chuckled, then set the panties down on the counter before grabbing Gen's thighs and lifting, spreading her open wide and pulling her closer to the edge of the counter.

Gen squeaked, and it was such an adorable sound that Danni kissed her pussy before running her tongue over the soft skin, not going near her clit just yet. Gen tried to push her pussy toward Danni's face, but Danni just moved with it and continued teasing her.

"Please," Gen said, whimpering. "I wanna come. Please lick me! Make me come, please!"

Danni decided to reward her for being so polite and wiggled her tongue between Gen's lips, then used a broad swipe to lick from Gen's hole all the way up over her clit. That was all it took, and Gen was writhing on the counter, thrusting up against Danni's face and yelling out her release.

"Danni," Gen moaned as she came down.

"Yes, baby?" Danni said before pushing her tongue into Gen's hole.

"Oh, fuck, Danni!" Gen cried out, thighs shaking with the stimulation.

Danni moaned, wanting more of Gen's taste. She licked and sucked at her hole, pushing her tongue in and pulling it back out over and over again.

"Oh, oh, Danni, fuck," Gen said, and it sounded as if her teeth were clenched.

Danni moved up to Gen's clit and wiggled her tongue, wishing she could get a hand down her own slacks when Gen squealed and pounded the counter with a fist.

"Yeah, right there," Gen said, panting. "Harder, right there."

Danni pushed harder, alternating between broad swipes over her clit and using the tip to flick back and forth.

"Oh, Danni, yeah," Gen groaned, her ass lifting off the counter again.

Danni pushed Gen's legs open just a bit more, turned on by how limber the girl was, wondering exactly how many positions she could get Gen into.

"Danni!" Gen yelped as Danni sucked on her clit. "Yeah, gonna come. S-suck me! Oh, Danni, yeah!"

Danni sucked until she felt Gen coming apart beneath her, Gen's legs closing around her head before she pushed her tongue back into Gen's hole and licked her out, moaning as her face got messy with Gen's slick.

Finally Gen's legs relaxed and spread again. "Hey, Danni," she said, clumsily smacking at Danni's head.

"Yeah, baby?" Danni asked lifting her head so she could look Gen in the eye.

"Wanna touch you," Gen said, pouting.

It was too adorable to ignore. Danni wrapped her arms around Gen's middle as Gen sat up and lifted her before setting her down on her own two feet.

"You wanna taste?" Danni asked, her lips hovering over Gen's.

"Yeah," Gen said, leaning closer and going up on her toes to lick and suck at Danni's lips and tongue.

Danni reached down and got her hand up under Gen's skirt, wrapping her hands around Gen's cute little ass cheeks and pulling her closer even as Gen opened Danni's slacks and pushed a hand down in there.

"Mmm-yeah," Danni said against Gen's cheek as she closed her eyes and spread her legs a little, letting Gen push two fingers into her wet pussy, starting up a rhythm that was going to get Danni off quickly.

Danni palmed Gen's ass cheeks, turned on not only by everything they'd been doing, but also by the fact that anyone who happened to walk up to the cafe could see what they were doing. She knew exactly what her best friend Jensen would've said.

"You're supposed to text me when you do shit like this!" he would've said while smacking her arm.

Danni moaned as Gen shoved her fingers up inside her, rough and fast so that her palm was slamming up against her clit. Danni squeezed Gen's ass cheeks so hard that Gen let out a little whimper and flinched against her. It was enough to push Danni over the edge and she came, crying out against Gen's neck and holding her as close as possible.

Gen chuckled as Danni placed little kisses along her neck, her hands gentle as she palmed Gen's ass cheeks.

"This turned into the best day ever," Gen said.

Danni smiled as she pulled back, looking down at Gen. "Well, I _had to_ put a smile on that face."

"You did," Gen said, nodding. "So did I ace my interview for the job?"

Danni's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck, I didn't...," she started, but trailed off when Gen started laughing so hard her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm kidding!" Gen said as she pulled her fingers out of Danni's slacks and started licking them clean. "Mmm, you taste good too."

Danni groaned, leaning down to kiss and lick around Gen's fingers, making for a very sloppy kiss.

"When do I start?" Gen asked when they finally pulled apart.

"As soon as possible," Danni said, giving Gen's ass a little pat before walking around behind the counter and pulling out the cleaning supplies.

"I think I can ditch the place I'm working at by tomorrow morning," Gen said. "Can I start tomorrow afternoon?"

"We open at 11 a.m.," Danni said as she cleaned the counter. "Show up as soon as you can and I'll get you through orientation."

"Awesome," Gen said, smiling. "And," she drawled, tilting her head in a way that had Danni wanting to throw her over the counter again, "what time can I pick you up on Friday."

"What's Friday?" Danni asked.

"I'm taking you out to dinner," Gen said, then bit her lip, as if she didn't normally do this, but just couldn't help it.

"I own a cafe," Danni said, teasing her.

"Yeah," Gen said, nodding, "so I wanna take you somewhere they'll serve you, pamper you. I want you to have a really good time before I take you home and show you my strap-on."

Danni let out a huff of laughter. "Seven is good. I can get one of the guys to cover for us here."

"One guy to cover for both of us?" Gen asked.

Danni chuckled. "Jensen. Yeah, he's my best friend and pretty awesome at running the shop when I'm not here. But don't tell him that. He'll get cocky."

"Ooh, Jensen, huh?" Gen said as she grabbed her panties and stepped into them. "He wouldn't happen to be available and gay, would he?"

Danni smiled. "Well, actually he's bi, but yes, he's single. Why?"

"Because _my_ best friend Jared, that guy I mentioned earlier, is recently single and lonely and pouty," Gen said. "I can't take it anymore, so I need to hook him up. Would you mind if I gave Jared your guy's number?"

"Gimme your phone," Danni said. "I need Jensen off my back about as much as you need Jared off yours, it sounds like. Jensen is currently living vicariously through me, and it'll be nice to give him Jared's number after I finish telling him everything I did to you tonight."

Gen laughed as she handed Danni her phone. "That bad, huh? Poor guy."

"Poor me is more like it," Danni said, shaking her head. "We're roommates, and when he's not working, he's whining about how all the good guys are taken and all the girls get jealous when they find out he's got a female roommate. They don't give a shit that I'm a lesbian, not bi."

"I hope Jensen's ready for a big guy," Gen said. "My guy is tall, muscular, and very proportionate, if you know what I mean."

"I doubt he's taller than my guy," Danni said, smirking. "He's six foot one."

"Hah!" Gen said. "My guy's got your guy beat by three inches."

"Are you kidding me?" Danni said, eyes widening.

"Nope," Gen said.

"Oh, that's gonna be so awesome," Danni said. "One of the things Jensen complains about is that he's too big for anybody to manhandle him."

Gen let out a huff of laughter. "My guy can do that. Ooh, maybe we could set up a double date, that way we can make sure neither of them chickens out of the blind date thing."

"Jensen and I aren't working Saturday night," Danni offered.

"Let's do it," Gen said. "Should we have some fun and not even tell them that we're setting them up?"

Danni smirked. "I like it. Let's do it."

"Cool," Gen said, then blew her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"G'night, Gen," Danni said, chuckling as Gen looked over her shoulder and lifted her skirt, flashing her panties at Danni before giggling and running out the front door, happy and with a bounce in her step.

end.


End file.
